Pońta
by Rerget
Summary: Naruto narozrabiał w szkole. Za karę musi napisać inteligentny tekst na wymyślony przez siebie temat. Pomaga mu w tym jego chłopak Sasuke. Psychologiczno-medyczne spojrzenie na nasz kochany mózg i jego psikusy ;)


─ Sasuke! Co to jest "pońta"?

─ Co?

─ "Pońta." ─ Naruto przeniósł wzrok z monitora komputera na siedzącego obok Sasuke.

─ Nie wiem. Do czego ci to?

─ Mam za karę napisać coś na literaturę, więc szukam odpowiedniego gatunku, w którym bym się odnalazł. Google "wypluł" mi jakieś forum yaoi. Nie wiem, co to jest, ale pełno tam opowiadań o gejach. No i jest też poradnik "Jak pisać". Poezję odrzuciłem na wstępie, bo oprócz zboczonych wierszyków, to nic innego nie potrafię wymyślić. Potem była proza i mnóstwo podgatunków. Tam trafiłem na drabble. Piszą, że to krótki tekst - czyli coś dla mnie - kończący się zwykle zaskakującą "pońtą".

Sasuke siedział na łóżku z otwartymi ustami. Przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał, jakby szukał najlepszych, a zarazem najprostszych słów, jakimi mógłby wytłumaczyć temu młotkowi, czym jest "pońta".

─ Po pierwsze, czy ta kara nie jest przypadkiem właśnie za te wierszyki? ─ spytał, podchodząc do Naruto.

─ "Gdy Tsunade wstaje z rana, już ma chętkę na banana. Jak nie banan, to ogórek, czymś wszak trzeba zatkać dziurę." Co w tym jest złego? Przecież mogło chodzić o usta. Śniadanie, to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia, więc w sumie to był wierszyk edukacyjny.

Uchiha spojrzał na swojego, pożal się boże, chłopaka z kpiną.

─ Mam rozumieć, że tak właśnie tłumaczyłeś się dyrektorce, która - przypomnę - jest zarazem obiektem twoich seksistowskich rymowanek?

─ One nie są takie... Chyba. Co to znaczy "seksistowski"? ─ Chłopak podskoczył na krześle. Pochylił się nieznacznie w stronę bruneta, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

─ Chodzę z debilem.

─ Wiesz to nie od dziś. No, co to znaczy?

─ To, że ją dyskryminujesz. Wychodzi na to, że nie robi nic oprócz chlania i jebania.

─ A robi?

Sasuke postanowił uciąć ten temat i wrócić do pierwszego pytania, jakie zadał mu Naruto.

─ Dobra, wróćmy do tej "pońty". Przede wszystkim to się czyta "płenta". Teraz coś ci świta?

─ Więc czemu jest napisane "pointa"? ─ Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, jeszcze raz czytając artykuł na forum.

─ Wyjaśnię ci to na przykładzie. Mówisz "Szekspir" czy "Szakspeare"?

─ "Szekspir", ale to nic nie wyjaśnia, bo to nazwisko. Wiadomo, że w języku angielskim inaczej jest napisane, a inaczej się czyta. Bo on był anglikiem, prawda?

Starszemu (i mądrzejszemu) chłopcu opadły ręce. Zastanawiał się, czy Naruto robi sobie z niego jaja, czy rzeczywiście jest aż tak głupi. Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, nim ponownie się odezwał.

─ Nie ważne. Twoja "pońta" to po prostu "płenta". Czy mam ci wyjaśnić, czym ona jest?

Uzumaki natychmiast się rozpromienił i entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

─ Z założenia to było pytanie retoryczne ─ stwierdził Sasuke, masując skronie.

Próba wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek temu młotkowi, zwykle kończyła się bólem głowy. Zastanawiało go, czemu wciąż ma nadzieję, że uda mu się wbić coś do tej blond makówki. Nie był tak uparty jak jego chłopak, a jednak dziwnym trafem obrał sobie za cel zrobienie z Naruto osoby chociaż przeciętnie inteligentnej. Nie... Inteligentnej to złe słowo. Przeciętnie wyuczonej. Bo Uzumaki wbrew pozorom był naprawdę bystry. Miał wyrobione poglądy na wiele tematów, był spostrzegawczy i niekiedy cwany. Często jednak brakowało mu słów do wyrażenia tego, co myśli. Przede wszystkim jednak był otwarty na innych i miał niezwykłą zdolność do zmieniania ludzi. Pewnie dlatego rozkochał w sobie takiego zimnego i zamkniętego w sobie drania, jakim kiedyś był Sasuke.

─ Pointa ─ zaczął po chwili milczenia ─ to zaskakująca końcówka jakiegoś tworu literackiego. Z założenia ma podkreślić jego sens.

─ Aha. ─ Zapisał parę słów w zeszycie leżącym na biurku.

─ Dostałeś jakiś konkretny temat? ─ Jeszcze rok temu byłby zaskoczony, zorientowawszy się, iż jest zainteresowany problemami i rozterkami kogokolwiek, _zwłaszcza _tych Naruto.

─ Nie. Tsunade dała mi naganę i stwierdziła, że skoro tak się rwę do pisania, to na poniedziałek mam przynieść "inteligentny, przemyślany tekst całkowicie pozbawiony erotycznych aluzji". ─ Zacytował, próbując udawać sposób, w jaki dyrektorka przekazywała mu tę wiadomość. ─ Aluzja, czyli nawet bez podtekstów? ─ Chłopak zrobił niepewną minę.

─ Dokładnie. ─ Sasuke uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, czując, że najbliższe dni będą koszmarem.

Naruto lubił poznawać nowe słowa, a skoro ktoś mu rzucił wyzwanie, podważając jego domniemaną inteligencję, to Sasuke do niedzieli usłyszy z bilion razy "Co to znaczy...?" i "Wyjaśnisz mi... ?". Następnie zapewne przesiedzi z młotkiem całą noc, doprowadzając jego pracę do perfekcji. Ale! Czego się nie robi dla ukochanego?

─ Napisz felieton. ─ Zaproponował w końcu, widząc, że jego chłopak znów buszuje po artykułach z gatunkami literackimi. Widocznie stwierdził, że drabble nie będzie odpowiednią formą.

─ Co?

─ Taka rozprawka. Jeżeli chcą czegoś inteligentnego, to zrób im tę przyjemność i napisz o tym, jaki rzeczywiście jesteś. Tylko najbliżsi wiedzą, że pod tą blond kopułą jest jakiś mózg. Gdybyś opisał swoje poglądy, marzenia, cele. To, jak wpływasz na ludzi i dlaczego to robisz. Możesz się nawet posłużyć mną jako przykładem.

Przez chwilę Sasuke myślał, że powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego. Oczy Naruto zaczęły napełniać się łzami, a dolna warga drgnęła niebezpiecznie.

─ Jesteś genialny! ─ Uchiha ledwo zarejestrował ruch, a już był przygniatany przez wcale lekkie ciało niebieskookiego chłopaka. ─ Ale ─ zastrzegł Naruto, siadając na biodrach Sasuke ─ będziesz musiał mi pomóc.

─ Już to robię ─ stwierdził.

─ Nie o ten problem mi chodzi. ─ Poruszył sugestywnie biodrami.

Sasuke zaśmiał się cicho i przerzucił kuszące ciało pod siebie. Pisanie może poczekać. Przecież nie mógł wypuścić z rąk takiej zaskakującej "pońty".

* * *

><p>Końcowa uwaga:<p>

Wielu zapewne dostrzegło pewien paradoks. Jak można być głupim i inteligentnym jednocześnie? Naruto jest tutaj przykładem, jak nasz mózg nie lubi z nami współpracować. Mogłabym to wyjaśnić w aspektach psychologicznych, a także medycznych - i ze względu na moją szerszą wiedzę w drugiej dziedzinie, nią się posłużę.

Przeciętny człowiek używa do 12% potencjału swojego mózgu. Osoby takie są średnio inteligentne, uczą się dobrze, ich zasób słów jest w miarę obszerny. Jeśli jednak człowiek zacznie wykorzystywać inne obszary, zwykle przyblokowane i nieużywane, mózg sam "przymknie" dostęp do innych, teoretycznie dla niego mniej potrzebnych.

W ten sposób Naruto, posługując się innymi obszarami niż normalny człowiek stał się osobą inteligentną, ale z zablokowanym płatem odpowiedzialnym za rozumienie mowy i posługiwanie się nią. Często jest to spotykane u osób z Alzheimerem, jednak u nich występuje całkowita degeneracja (ubytek) danego obszaru mózgu. Tutaj mamy tylko zamknięcie lub obniżenie przesyłu impulsów.

Często osoby z nieprzeciętnym IQ mają problem z tzw. "wysłowieniem się". Jest to właśnie związanie z pracą innych obszarów mózgu i ilością neuroprzekaźników (acetylocholina).

Czemu najlepsi mówcy byli zarazem największymi szaleńcami z niezdrową ambicją podbicia świata? Hitler np. był osobą bardzo inteligentną, był niesamowicie charyzmatyczny. Wykorzystywał większy potencjał swego mózgu, ale przez to miał przyblokowany przepływ informacji z płata odpowiedzialnego za moralność.

Można by się o tym rozpisywać jeszcze bardzo, bardzo długo. Jeżeli ktoś chciałby uzyskać bardziej szczegółowy i naukowy opis - zapraszam na priv. Z chęcią podzielę się swoją wiedzą.

Chciałam przez powyższe jedynie pokazać, że takie zjawisko jest jak najbardziej możliwe i bardzo częste w tych czasach. Dlatego, jeśli ktoś się jąka, nie może znaleźć słowa, uczy się gorzej, jest nastawiony apatycznie lub agresywnie do ludzi wokół - nie oznacza to, że mamy do czynienia z osobą głupią, czy nienormalną. Oni działają po prostu z innym przekaźnictwem nerwowym, na innych płatach i nie należy ich od razu dyskryminować. Takiemu człowiekowi trzeba dać szansę, aby pokazał wszystkie swoje twarze. A wspaniałych i charyzmatycznych i o nieprzeciętnej osobowości - nie należy z miejsca wielbić.


End file.
